1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-eye photographing apparatus and a program thereof, and in particular, to a multi-eye photographing apparatus which captures images for displaying a stereoscopic view, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a stereoscopic image capturing auxiliary device is known in which a 3D image is created by using a camera platform and a rail (JP2004-236156A). In the stereoscopic image capturing auxiliary device, the camera platform is moved bilateral-symmetrically from the center of the rail, enabling stable photographing.
A stereoscopic image capturing method is also known in which photographing is carried out multiple time in a state where the focal distance is deviated with respect to an object (JP2002-341473A). In the stereoscopic image capturing method, an image other than an image having the longest focal distance is printed on a transparent member, and a predetermined interval is maintained from an image having a short focal distance, thereby viewing a stereoscopic image.